elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Velehk Sain
|Base ID = }} CaptainPirate King of the Abecean Velehk Sain, also called "the Pirate King of the Abecean"Pirate King of the Abecean is a Dremora who practiced piracy in the Abecean Sea. In 4E 201, he can be found trapped in the Midden DarkEvents of after a tragedy involving four students of the College of Winterhold, Katarina, Treoy, Balwen, and Pithiken, who died from lethal cases of "Conjurer's burn" for attempting a summon they could not handle.Midden Incident Report Velehk Sain and his crew are described as merciless, cruel pirates, and going against them would be suicidal. Their ship's presence was rumored to cause madness.Pirate King of the Abecean Upon meeting, he informs the Dragonborn that the Daedric Relic is part of a binding spell holding him in Mundus. He claims to belong on a ship in the Abecean Sea and wants you to release him in exchange for wealth. This wealth comes from an Imperial Galleon, which he needed to stash away while traveling. He can be killed, and his loot is that of two Scimitars, a Hammerfell Garb, Redguard Boots and a Daedra Heart, while releasing him offers the opportunity to find his buried treasure, only visible upon proximity.Events of Interactions Forgotten Names If the decision is made to release him, he will provide a map to his treasure. The treasure will not appear until he has been encountered, nor will it appear if he is killed instead of freed. Trivia *When given the option to either release or banish him, his name is spelled "Vehlek Sain" in the release option. His name is spelled "Velehk Sain" in all other instances of his name appearing. *During the events of in 2E 582, he can be seen protecting the Dark Anchors. *It should be noted that if trying to kill Velehk, the Conjuration spells Banish Daedra and Expel Daedra do not affect him as expected; rather, they drain his health until he dies. *If the Dragonborn cannot fast travel with Velehk in order to level up with his corpse, it is possible to animate his body and have him follow the player to the Hall of the Elements. There the player can kill him and carry his body to the magical fountain in the middle of the room and level up from there; the fountain will block him from getting out. *It is currently unclear why Velehk opted to become a Mundus Pirate, as intuition would indicate that an extraplanar entity such as a dremora would not have much use for the sorts of items typically sought by someone of that profession. Bugs *Velehk can be killed after the Dragonborn agrees to release him. This can be done by closing the dialogue box while he still finishes his last sentence, as he will give the player the map and will not disappear until he is done talking. However, his body may still disappear into the vortex he creates, thus preventing it from being looted. Be aware that this action sometimes glitches the quest: the treasure chest may still not appear, even though the treasure map is placed in the inventory. Appearances * * de:Velehk Sain es:Velehk Sain Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Lore: Pirates